1. The Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to displays used in man/machine interfaces. More particularly, the present invention relates to integration of such displays into wiring boards, equipment panels and other substrates.
2. The Prior Art
Displays often are used to visually communicate information to a user of machines as diverse as coffee makers and industrial presses. Such displays can be embodied in many forms. For example, a simple display might take the form of one or more lights that illuminate selectively to indicate the status of a machine (e.g., energized, running, stopped). A more complex display might include one or more multi-segment or dot matrix elements for providing alphanumeric information (e.g., temperature, pressure, time). A conventional display typically is provided as a pre-manufactured component or sub-assembly for later mounting to a carrier or substrate, typically a printed wiring board or other component or panel of a machine. The substrate or carrier may include other include other electrical/electronic components, for example, proximity sensors.
Conventional displays can be complicated and expensive to build. Indeed, some applications might even require custom-made displays. This can make them unsuitable for low-cost applications. Also, conventional displays have a finite thickness. When mated to a machine panel or other substrate, even a relatively thin conventional display might be too thick for integration into an application requiring a low overall profile.